Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in pneumatic launchers and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for pneumatically launching paintballs, pellets, metal BBs, airsoft BBs, or other projectiles.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Conventional firearms have a firing mechanism to fire a projectile and a barrel to direct the projectile in a desired direction. Guns are made for numerous purposes and include many designs, for example, rifles, shot guns, and hand guns. A broad array of different mechanisms for firing a projectile have been employed for various types of guns. For example, one type of gun is dependent on having a propellant combined with the projectile. In this type of gun, the firing mechanism detonates the propellant contained in the projectile, which launches the projectile along the barrel. This type includes shot guns, which fire cartridges comprised of shot packaged with explosive material, and conventional rifles, machine guns, and handguns, which shoot bullets comprised of a unitary slug packaged with explosive material in a casing.
Another method of firing a projectile uses a propulsion source separate from the projectile, such as compressed gas, including air, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and others. Examples of such guns include, air riffles, BB guns, and paintball guns or “markers.” These guns either include a pump for compressing ambient air or are adapted to receive compressed air from a source, such as a compressed gas cartridge or gas cylinder. Conventional paintball guns rely on such cartridges or gas cylinders for supplying compressed gas, including air, nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
A typical firearm is constructed to fire either airsoft projectiles or paintballs. Due to the different handling requirements for the different projectiles for airsoft and paintball guns a conversion kit for handling both of these types of projectiles does not exist. A number of patents have been made to address a gunpowder fired projectiles where the bullet or shotgun handling addresses these issues. Exemplary examples of patents that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,274 issued on Feb. 4, 2003 to Laszlo Vastag discloses a Removable System for Converting a Breach Loading Shotgun to a .22 Long Rifle. While this patent discloses changing the gun for different types of ammunition, the conversion only allows for firing a single projectile at a time and a user must individually load each bullet into the firearm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,302,881, and 7,735,409 issued on Dec. 4, 2007 and Jun. 15, 2010 respectively, both to James A. Tertin disclose a Conversion Kit and Method for a Ruger 10/22 Semi-Automatic .22 Caliber Rim Fire Rifle to Shoot .17 Mach 2 Cartridges. Both these patents disclose firing bullets where the gun power is present in the cartridge. While the conversion allows the firearm to reload a projectile the gun powder in each bullet provides the forces to eject the fired shell and load another bullet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,478 issued on Jul. 21, 2009 to Laszlo Vastag discloses a Firearm Conversion System and Caliber Reducer with Hammer Safety Lock. This system is for a revolver and includes a caliber reducer that is placed into the barrel of the firearm and the rotatable cylinder is replaced to accept the smaller caliber bullet. While this system allows for the firearm to fire different caliber projectiles, gun power is still the driving mechanism for the projectile and new projectiles are not self-loaded into the firearm.
U.S. Publication Number 2010/0059032 published on Mar. 11, 2010 to Lawrence J. Zadra discloses an Interchangeable Gun Barrel Apparatus and Method. In this publication the existing barrel of the firearm is removed and a completely new barrel is installed onto the firearm.
What is needed is a pneumatic launcher system and method that is configurable as an airsoft firearm that uses compressed gas for expelling a projectile and for loading new projectiles, and further includes a conversion kit to allow the firearm to also fire and reload paintballs using the same compressed gas. The disclosure found in this document provides a solution.